Baby Herondale
by exoticwords
Summary: Clary Fray and Jace Herondale find out that Clary is pregnant. However, that is not there only problem. Something is going on with the Clave and Jace is determined to find out. How will the couple handle everything that is going on?
1. Pr-Pre-Pregnant?

"Jace," I say, knowing he loves it when I murmur his name in his ear. I try to keep my voice low and throaty, hopefully making it sound sexy. Apparently it was, because he lets out a deep groan as he pulls me from my sitting position beside him in the bed and lays me down, hovering over me, barely touching me, and driving me insanely crazy. The electric air in between us is unnoticeable and every time his body meets mine my heart starts racing.

I feel a sudden knot in my stomach and it takes all my strength to push Jace off me just to run to the bathroom and puke right into the toilet. I grip the sides of the bowl hard and sit up. I lean against the wall and get some toilet paper from the roll to wipe my mouth off. I hadn't realized Jace had come in until he said, "Clary, are you all right?" The concern in his voice showed deeply and that warmed my heart.

"I'm fine, just a little sick that's all."

"Do you think it could be a stomach virus?"

"Ummm maybe but I don't think so. Something feels diff-"

I was interrupted by another knot and I lurched, barely making my puke hit the bowl. I felt Jace's warmth behind me and he was rubbing soothing circles on my lower back. I stand up and walk over to the sink to wash my face and rinse the burning aftertaste from my mouth. Jace follows me and continues to rub the circles on my back. It feels extremely good. I love knowing that Jace always know what to do to comfort me. He knows right now I just need to know that he'll be there for me and it shows in his gentle touch.

After I finish I say, "thank you for being with me. I know that sight had to have been gross."

He smirks, then says, "Actually, you make even puking look hot. But hey, I will always be there for you, through sickness and in health, through thick through thin-anything. Don't apologize. But I would like to know what's wrong with you. I don't like you being sick."

"I'll talk to Magnus tomorrow okay? He'll know what's wrong."

"Okay, good. Do you feel better now? Want to go back to bed? Maybe even finish what we started?"

"No. Jace, I am not kissing you after a puke session."

"Clary, it's okay. I love you and a little puke won't hurt me, but if you don't want to that's okay."

I smile at his words but I just can't bring myself to kiss him. I don't exactly feel sick but the puke in the toilet says otherwise. I just feel like going to bed and sleeping for 10 straight hours. My ankles tell me I need to rest too. They feel very sore all of the sudden. I had forgotten Jace was in the room until he says, "Earth to Clary."

"I just need to sleep. I'm sorry for being such a tease." I smirk at him jokingly.

"Nothing I'm not used to," he grumbles but I know he doesn't mean it.

* * *

><p>I pull my coat around me tighter, trying to block out the cold February air that surrounds the city of New York. I continue walking towards Magnus' apartment. Jace, Alec, and Izzy had a hunting call about a demon in a city over. Jace wouldn't let me go because of my episode last night and secretly, I'm glad. I feel achy all over and am so tired.<p>

I buzz in at Magnus' apartment once I finally arrive there. I suddenly here Magnus' normal greeting that he uses for almost anyone. "WHO DARES DISTURB MY REST?" I silently chuckle to myself at Magnus. "It's me Clary, Magnus!"

"Oh Clary! Come on up!" Magnus says with a cheery voice.

I walk into the apartment and see it is in its usual condition. Chairman Meow silently lays on the couch in front of the fireplace. I'm actually in agreement with the cat- I would be laying there now if I could. "So, Clary, what brings you to your wonderful friend Magnus today?"

"Early this morning I got really sick. But it doesn't quite feel like a stomach virus. I was wondering if you could, you know, check up on me."

Magnus doesn't say anything for a few minutes. His eyes lazily graze over my body and he smirks, almost as if he has an inside joke with himself. After a while I actually get self-conscious. "What is it Magnus? You're supposed to check _up _on me, not check me _out."_At that, Magnus bursts out laughing.

After a minute Magnus finally stops laughing. "Clary, when was your last period? And, honestly, don't you think your clothes have been getting kind of tight?"

I gasp at what Magnus is implying. But then I am faced with the true horror: I'm late. My period is late. God when even was my last period? How does a woman not realize she hasn't had her period? I may be pregnant. "Oh my gosh, Magnus! Do you think you can check?"

"Well, sure. But I need you to lie down on the couch over there." I do as Magnus says and lay down-which feels incredibly good. "Alright, now I need you to lift your shirt up so I can feel your stomach. I hesitantly lift up my shirt. Magnus places his both his hands on my stomach and he stays like that for a few minutes. Finally he pulls away and stands up.

"So? Am I pr-pr-pre-?" I couldn't get the word 'pregnant' out.

Magnus doesn't answer at first but finally says, "Yes, Clary, you are."

* * *

><p>The bench in the park is extremely cold. Well, almost anything outside is extremely cold while it's snowing. I don't know how long I've been sitting here. Maybe minutes, maybe hours-I suspect it's hours because it's slowly gotten dark. I have long lost the feeling in my fingers. My mind can't stay of the topic I want to forget: I'm pregnant. I'm already almost four months along. Well, technically 3 ½ months but that's only 2 weeks away from being 4 months. I should have known with the morning sickness, the frequent tiredness, backaches, and even my swollen ankles. But what I can't believe I missed is the two most obvious signs: my period being late and the nice little baby bump I already have.<p>

Jace comes running up to me. "Hey! Clary! Why in the hell are you sitting out here? Come on! Let's go back to the Institute." I slowly get up from the bench and walk over to him.

"Okay, but when we get there I have to tell you something. _Alone._"

"Alright, fine, but let's go."

And now I am faced with the horror of telling I'm pregnant to the one person I really don't want to. The father.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I love the Mortal Instruments so I decided to write a Fan Fic. I will try to update as much as possible!<strong>

**~Avery**


	2. Surprises Everywhere

**A/N: So, here it is, everybody, Chapter Two! I would have updated sooner but to be honest I just have not felt like writing. You will find out the number of kids Clary is having in this chapter and I took everybody's reviews into consideration while making the decision. THANKS TO EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED! I was so happy! **

**I already have a couple of names I really am considering but if you think of any more please let me know!**

**AND NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

><p>The fireplace in the living room of the Institute has never been more interesting. My eyes stay glued to it. Jace sits next to me on the loveseat, but I can't look him in the eyes. The tears are already threatening to spill over-and I know if I saw his concerned, golden eyes, they would pour out. Jace slowly wraps his arms around me and I rest my head on his chest.<p>

"Clary, my love, what's wrong? I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong. Does it have something to do with Magnus from earlier today?" he asks. His voice is so raw with emotion it almost physically hurts me.

"Y-Y-Y-Ye-Yes." I stutter and the river that I tried to conceal suddenly breaks free in a violent fit of crying.

"Oh my gosh Clary! What is it? Why are you crying?!"

I can't say anything so I slowly grab his hands and rest them on my hard bump of a stomach. I silently pray that he feels it and understands what it means. _Come on. Don't you feel it? Don't you feel the baby growing inside of me?_

Jace's hands rest there for a moment, before he jumps up, gasping. The understanding is definitely in his eyes now. "H-How? What is this? Can-Are you su-Is this re-?" Jace stutters out so many questions I don't exactly know what he's trying to stay. He's frozen in place with a look of shock and maybe even a little horror on his face.

I stand up and make my way over to him. I envelope him the best I can in my arms and try to comfort him. "Jace, yes this is real and I am definitely, _most definitely, _sure. And I am pretty sure you know exactly how it happened," I whisper to him. "I am pregnant and I'm almost 4 months along."

The silence around us is deafening. Jace doesn't say anything. I just continue to weep and I become desperate. "Jace, please don't leave me. I-I couldn't handle it. I can't do this by myself. Plea-," I am cut off by Jace's lips pressing against mine.

"Clary, I would never, never ever, leave you. I love you way too much to do that. And while I wasn't expecting a child for a long time, I am very happy that this happened. We'll make it work. I promise."

I don't know what to say so I just grin like an idiot and hug him. I rest our entwined hands on my stomach right over the spot where our beautiful child lays inside me.

* * *

><p>Jace POV (This is necessary for this part of the story)<p>

I step through the Portal Magnus created and am surrounded by the familiar coldness from it. I plunge in darkness for only a few seconds before I hit the ground. With my training I land gracefully on my feet. I'm in Idris right by Lake Lyn, where I died all those years ago and came back to life. All because of Clary.

Clary. I smile at the thought of her. And now she is carrying my child. Now I must look like a moron for how wide I'm smiling. But I know that is not what I came for. The Clave sent me a fire message asking me to come alone for important, "confidential" business.

They said to come as soon as you can. So, not even 24 hours later, here I am. I start walking. And I walk. And I walk some more. I make my way through the Brocelind Forest. I walk along the streets of Alicante towards the Council Hall.

Before I even open the doors I know something is wrong. There are whispered conversations going on everywhere. Usually there is a bunch of shouting. I catch a very peculiar conversation with the help of my Hearing Rune.

"-I don't understand how we have never noticed this before."

"This isn't possible. Whoever did this has to be lying!"

I decide to make my way in now. As soon as I open the doors all conversations cease to exist. Everyone stares at me with wide eyes. I decide to throw on my cocky attitude. "Alright. Please. Stop starring. At least take a photo for it will last much longer." Jia Penhallow doesn't seem to like my remark.

"You, Mr. Herondale, need to be quiet if you won't say anything useful."

"Well, you see, I prefer to think that everything I say is somehow useful."

"That is _enough."_

I don't push her any further, seeing the cold glare on her face. I make a motion with my hands for them to continue on with the meeting and they do. Jia speaks up first filling me on everything. "We received an anonymous note that has threatened an attack, seeing as how we are still in recovery from the Dark War."

I then speak up. "What did the note say, if I may ask?"

"Well, see what it says it absolutely impossible. You are aware of the Reparations, aren't you? Well, there has been a secret, missing document that nobody has known about until now."

"What would that document be?" I ask impatience in my tone.

"Well, you know we have the three Mortal Instruments. The cup, the sword, and the 'mirror'. The Angel Raziel also gave Jonathan Shadowhunter another Instrument. One that is unknown to us."

"That's impossible! How would we have never known about it?" I am completely bewildered. How could there have been another Mortal Instrument?! But then I had another thought. "How do you know?"

Jia Penhallow responds with, "The note explained it, actually. Even about how the answer was in the Reparations, tucked away from everyone, all this time. And this person has threatened to find out what it is and use it against us."

"Well, I would say that we should find it first. This cannot be good."

Jia slowly nods. "There is one thing that is certain. This Mortal Instrument was to be kept in secret for a reason. This Instrument is more powerful than all the rest. And, with that, we must be aware. Always."

* * *

><p>Back to Clary POV<p>

"Jace, where have you been? You've been gone for hours! I've been worried sick!" I yell at him. I was so worried when nobody from the Institute knew where he was. A small part of me had even thought he might have left for good. He hugs me and whispers about how sorry he is.

"Clary, I'm sorry, but I had to go alone. Come on. Let's go get dinner at Taki's. Now that you have another person to feed." He smiles that one real smile that I love.

I smile right back at him and nod my head.

_25 Minutes Later_

Alec, Izzy, Jace, and I all sat at a booth at Taki's, our favorite, most beloved restaurant. While I was eating the best thing ever (coconut pancakes, of course) Jace spoke up. "While I was gone I used a Portal to go to Idris. The Clave had fire messaged me to come alone as soon as I could." Jace goes on to tell us everything about what was said at the Council Meeting.

I don't even know what to say. And neither does anyone else. There is complete silence at our booth. Finally, Alec decides to speak up. "So, just-wow. There's another Mortal Instrument? I wonder what it is."

Jace says, "I had thought about that too. I can't even begin to imagine what it can be."

Izzy joins in to the conversation and says, "I have no idea either, but I'm sure whatever it is it has to be pretty powerful, right?"

Izzy was definitely right. I never imagined this happening. And not so close after the Dark War, either. Jace and I left soon after that, after we finished eating. We started walking towards the Institute when I remembered what I had meant to tell Jace earlier. "Hey, Jace, I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

He breaks out in a huge grin. "Of course I do Clary! I can't wait to check up on our little baby boy!"

I raise my eyebrow at him. "How do you know it's gonna be a boy? It could just as easily be a girl."

"No, I can tell it's gonna be a boy. For sure."

"Whatever you say." And then we walk hand in hand towards the Institute.

* * *

><p>"Clarissa Fray?"<p>

I stood up and walked over to the nurse with Jace right beside me. We walked into a room with a bed-ish looking type of chair and some type of TV/monitor beside it.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Lovelace. So, Clarissa, is this the boyfriend?"

"It's Clary and yes, he is the boyfriend and the father."

"Ok, well, Clary I'm gonna need you to lie down on this chair. You're having an ultrasound and we'll be able to check up on the baby. I have to squirt some gel on your stomach. It's gonna be cold, alright?"

I nod my head and wait as Dr. Lovelace squirts the gel. I jump at the temperature. It's actually really cold. Jace hold my hand. I wait as she rubs a tool over my stomach. Finally an image appears over the monitor.

I gasp at the little image. You can tell it's a baby, already. I almost, however, could have sworn there were more than two legs. No, there were definitely more than two legs.

"Um, is it just me or are there more than two legs?" Jace voices my exact thoughts.

Dr. Lovelace turns to us and smiles. "Yes, there are! Hold on! I'll be right back. But before I go would you like to listen to the heartbeat?"

Jace and I both say yes at the same time. I don't hear anything for a few seconds, but then a thumping sound suddenly fills the room. I almost cry. That's my baby, or oh god, _babies, _heartbeat. Dr. Lovelace leaves the room and as soon as the door shuts, I turn to Jace. "Did you hear that? We might have more than one baby."

"Yeah, I know. Incredible isn't it? More than one baby in one round. Now I'll have two little boys."

"Oh no. It is definitely not two boys. I would know. I am the one carrying them after all."

"Whatever you say," he says, mimicking my words from yesterday.

Dr. Lovelace comes back in with two pictures in her hand, two pictures of mine and Jace's baby (or babies). "Alright. I confirmed it. You definitely are having more than one baby. Twins! Here are you pictures and you're free to go."

I think her and Jace and I head out. _Wow, twins. Now I have three lives to take care of. _Even though it scares me out of my mind, I am so excited for these babies. Jace and I will have a family. Even later that night, after going to bed, and even with this news of the secret Mortal Instrument, I feel like my life is on the right path.

* * *

><p>"No, Jace, I'm serious we need to start thinking about names. I like Noah for a boy. Or Ethan. I don't know, maybe even Logan. For a girl there are literally too many options." I drop the baby name book in defeat. Choosing our kids' name was more difficult than I thought it would be.<p>

"It's okay, we have a while. Come on. You're tired; I'm tired, let's just go to bed."

I nod my head and we make it up to our room that we share. My mother hadn't liked the idea of us sharing one but she knew if she didn't we would somehow find our way into each other's room anyway.

I lay down and fall asleep curled up next to Jace with thoughts of babies and names swirling around in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>YAYYYY! The chapter I dreaded writing is finally over. I wanted to make Jace's reaction really good but just gave up and wrote something decent. Hope you liked it! I have some surprises for the next chapters...he he he. (*Evil laugh here*)<strong>

**Reviews are encouraged! Byeee!**

**~Avery**


	3. Glitter and The Greenhouse

**Hey everybody! I AM SO SORRY that is been so long since I last updated. I kind of had a mini writer's block and didn't know what I wanted to put in the chapter**. **But, here it is, Chapter 3! This is kind of a filler chapter but whatever. Hope you enjoy!**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

><p>I'm fat. Really fat. Not only that but I also feel fat. My ankles are swollen, my back aches, I'm hungry all the time, tired all the time, and have to pee all the time. Yeah, pregnancy <em>definitely <em>rocks. But, hey, I do have that pregnancy "glow" everybody talks about.

I must have been staring at myself for a long time in the mirror because suddenly Jace comes up behind me and says, "Admiring your perfect body in the mirror? I know I would too." I roll my eyes.

"First, of all, you already admire your _own _perfect body in the mirror way too much. And second, I'm super fat. I'm not in the perfect condition right now."

"You _are absolutely perfect! _Clary, I would love you anyway, in any shape or form. And the fact that your stomach is growing because our child is in there just makes everything more perfect."

I give him a genuine smile. I feel tears starting to come through. And yep, there they are. Damn hormones. Jace is just so sweet and I love him so much.

"Umm Clary, why are you crying? I didn't mean to make you cry."

"N-no t-these are t-tears of jo-joy." I stutter out in between my sobs. Oh my gosh. Come on Clary. Pull yourself together. My tears slowly start to fade out to where I'm no longer crying. Jace's face visibly relaxes. He wraps his strong arms around me, taking me to the one place where I love to be, where I feel safe and protected and loved. In his arms.

"Alright, Blondie, I'm tired let's rest. Okay?" I ask. I really am tired and I just want to spend a couple of hours resting.

"Okay, come on." Jace responds, pulling me to rest with him.

* * *

><p><em>Jace and I decided we needed to tell everybody about the pregnancy tonight. So I invited Mom and Luke over to the Institute for a family dinner while Jace confirmed that Maryse, Robert, Izzy, Alec, and Simon would be here as well. <em>

_I slipped on a pair of jeans and an emerald green blouse that Jace says looks really good on me. If my baby bump were any bigger than you would definitely be able to tell with this particular shirt. I leave my hair down and walk out the door of my bedroom where Jace is waiting for me._

_We walk in silence all the way to the large dining room where Maryse already has the food sat down in the middle of the table. Jace and I sat down, across from Izzy and Simon, and beside Alec and Magnus. Soon after Mom, Luke, Maryse, and Robert came in sitting down._

_The dinner goes by painfully fast and before I know it, everybody is finished while I get a third helping. Hey, I am eating for three here. Jace looks at me, clearly amused, while everybody else looks a little shocked, as I usually am a light eater._

_Mom finally says, "Clary, honey, has training made you hungrier than normal? Because never in all my life have I seen you eat that much!"_

"_Well, um, a-actually it's not the training." I give Jace a look, telling me to help me out here. Mom looks confused and so does everybody else._

"_So, Clary and I actually have to tell you something. Clary is pregnant!" Jace says, obviously very enthusiastic about the whole situation._

_Then all hell breaks loose. Izzy is squealing and jumping up and down in her chair, Simon paled a little bit, Alec looked like he was in utter shock, Maryse seemed happy, and so did Robert, while Mom and Luke didn't exactly seem angry, but weren't exactly too excited about it either._

"_OH BY THE ANGEL! WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING FOR CUTE BABY CLOTHES!" Izzy practically yelled which caused Magnus to finally jump into the conversation._

"_YES! DEFINITELY! THERE HAS TO BE GLITTER!" Magnus yells right back at Izzy._

"_Hey, guys, calm down!" I yell and that makes everyone shut up for the time being._

"_Well, I am happy for you guys. You both will make great parents and I know you will take care of the baby." Maryse says and Robert nods his head in agreement._

_"Oh, well, about that. Clary and I went to a doctor's appointment, and she's having twins!" Jace says sheepishly._

_"Oh even better!" Izzy squeals._

_"So, I get to be an uncle?" Alec asks softly._

_"Yeah, you are!" I say to him who looks back at me in awe. My mom hasn't said anything yet so I decided I should at least try to talk to her._

_"Hey, mom, you ok?" I ask waiting for an angry blow._

_"I actually am, just a little surprised. I've been living as a mundane for too long. You know, Shadowhunters usually marry and have kids at a young age. I'm just a little shocked, because, it's just not normal for mundanes, but I know you guys will take care of the babies. How far along are you?"_

_I breathe out a sigh of relief. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. "I am almost 4 months actually." I reply to my mother._

_"Is everything ok? Morning sickness? Anything else?"_

_"Yes, I've had morning sickness and I'm tired a lot but that's about it."_

_Luke just chuckles beside mom and she joins in too. _

_I'm really glad we had this dinner. I have one large happy family that is ready to support me through everything that may happen in my life._

* * *

><p>I jolt back into the present after reminiscing when Jace and I had told everybody about the babies. Jace stirs beside me and slowly wakes up from our nap. I still lay curled up next to him, even if it is a little bit of an awkward position with my bulging stomach. I glance at the clock and it reveals it is almost midnight.<p>

"Jace, let's go to the greenhouse! It's almost midnight."

He agrees and we quickly make our way up to one of my favorite places in the Institute. Jace and I sit down and he wraps his arms around me. I love watching the flowers bloom. It's always so pretty. With that, I try to live in the happy moment, and push down the nagging feeling that something bad is about to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you go! I hope you liked it and sorry, but this is kind of a filler chapter! I will try to update as soon and as much as possible. Byeee!<strong>

**~Avery**


	4. Bathtubs of Blood

**SO I FINALLY WROTE A CHAPTER 4! I just wanted to apologize. I had written Chapter 4 and Chapter 5, but they got lost. I have had no inspiration or time to write, but I know this not a good excuse. Hopefully I can make a set schedule for updating. I also want to warn you: This chapter is not that good because I wrote it in about 20 minutes at around midnight. It is also a filler-ish chapter but has a few key set ups and details that are needed for the next chapter.**

**Thanks to all the people that have stuck around!**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

><p>I awoke from an uneasy sleep to somebody shouting something about Izzy needing to be banned from the kitchen. I roll my eyes. Of course that's what would be the problem at 8:00 in the morning.<p>

Jace is absent from the spot next to me and I let out a sigh. I decided to head down the kitchen because the twins have made it known they are hungry. Huh. I really want a white chocolate cookie with grapefruit juice. _Stupid cravings._

I run a hot bath and allow myself to think about this mysterious fourth mortal instrument. What is it? Is it more powerful than the other instruments? Where is it?

I soak for a while and decide to keep reading an epic book, called The Game of Thrones. I am so engrossed in the story that I don't hear the bathroom door opening or the man in black walking towards me.

* * *

><p>Jace POV<p>

I pull my hair in frustration. There is nothing, absolutely nothing on this so called fourth instrument. All I have managed to do is waste 4 hours of my life that I will never get back. I walk out of the Institute library and head to Clary and I's bedroom.

I notice there is something wrong instantly. I can just feel it. I walk into the bathroom and my stomach drops to the floor. There is blood everywhere, and I mean everywhere. The water in the bathtub is blood red and inside is that book Clary had been reading, The Game of Thrones, opened to a page. All words had got wet, making them ineligible, except for the two words, "She's mine."

I hurl the book at the mirror. Who would have done this? The only person I can think of is the bastard who keeps giving me trouble: Sebastian. But he had died as Jonathan in the Demon Realm. Who would it have been now? And, I instantly come to another answer; It is the person who would have wanted revenge for Sebastian's death: The Seelie Queen.

That _fucking _bitch.

I immediately call an emergency meeting, including everyone, Magnus, Isabelle, Alec, Maryse, Robert, Rat Boy, anybody and everybody that was readily available.

It takes 15 minutes to rally all the people together and I can't help but pace the library, thinking about how we're wasting time and possibly bringing Clary's life closer to..._de..death. _I choke up on those last words.

Finally, everybody piles into the library. They all take a seat and I have no other choice but to begin.

"So, Clary has been taken. I found a bloody scene in our bathroom and Clary is nowhere to be found. My only guess would have to be that the Seelie Queen was in charge of the kidnapping. I am not sure who is working for her. Any ideas?"

Izzy has begun crying and everybody shares looks of grief. Jocelyn and Luke, of course, are also crying. I was never Jocelyn's number 1 fan, and she never mine, but Clary is one person we both love, so I do something I never thought I would do: I embrace her. She is sobbing by now and I just pat her back because I feel the exact same way.

Once tissues are brought in, we all get to work.

Alec says, "Is Meliorn still alive? He was Seelie's accomplice. Maybe he is her helper and does her dirty work for her."

"Maybe, but it couldn't have been just him. How did they get into the Institute? They possibly could have gotten a portal by some warlock. Magnus, do you have any idea who would have done this?" asks Jocelyn.

Magnus doesn't respond right away. But finally, he does say, "Malcolm Fade. He owed the Seelie Queen a debt. I am not sure what, for we only talked a few times, each time over a short period. Apparently this debt was a great cost, so that could have been it."

Jace thought for a moment. "Well, I guess we'll have to do some research on Malcolm Fade. But we have to be quick about it. Clary's life is on the line. Let's get started."

* * *

><p>Clary POV<p>

Damn this headache. I groggily open my eyes and find myself in a black room. The walls are black, the ceiling and carpet is black, the door is black, and so is the bed, comforter, and anything else.

The bed is really comfortable, however the room is cold and I feel beaten up. I vaguely remember being in the tub and then-? What happened? I try to remember, but the headache is really hurting now and I can't think.

I have no idea where I am so I decided to get up. I walk out into the hallway, and an alarm goes off. It's blaring, my headache gets worse, I'm dizzy, where is everybody? Somebody runs into me, picks me up, and throws me back on the bed that I had just been laying on.

The man is gone, but another man, no-creature, walks in the room. He has white hair and purple eyes. He is tall-ish, has an angular face that makes him somehow strangely attractive.

"Well, I am glad to see that you are awake. How are you feeling?"

"Who are you? And why I am here?!"

"So you're saying you don't recognize me? What a shame. I'll have to go give my dear friend Magnus Bane a visit, see what he is up to."

Ok, who is this man? I do feel like I know him. But from where? And how? Think, Clary, think! Mason? Mager? Malcolm!

"You're Malcolm Fade, High Warlock of Los Angeles. What business do you have with me, if there should be any?"

Malcolm paced around the room for a minute, and appeared to be contemplating what he was going to say next.

"Well, my dear, you are a special possession. One true beauty that I have not been able to fully appreciate yet. You could also be very useful, yes very useful, indeed. And don't expect much more information. I am a wise warlock, my dear, you mustn't doubt me. Good bye for now. And with that, he walked out of the room.

I was shivering from a little bit more than the cold. I would have to figure out what to do, but later. I laid down, and pulled the covers up over me, but not before I heard the click of the lock on the other side of the door.

* * *

><p>Jace POV<p>

Oh my gosh. I feel exhausted. We have tried tracking this Fade guy, but with absolutely no luck. And poor Clary. I wish I could just hug her one more time. I also wish it would have been me that they had kidnapped, instead of her. Clary is so pure, so kind, so gentle, she is everything that I am not. That is why she is my soul mate. That's why I love her and that's why I vow to kill the person that took my beautiful girlfriend away from me.

I won't stop until I find her.

I won't.

* * *

><p><strong>So there is an unrealistically long overdue Chapter 4. This is a "filler" chapter, but I it is also a "set-up" chapter. I have hopefully set a few things up for the next chapter so I can write some action scenes. There will also be more about Clary's pregnancy and there will be some Clace scenes, because I ship them so hard. I am so sorry for the crazy long wait. I had just about given up on this story, but got a little inspiration, so I wrote it. Thank you to all the people who will read this chapter and will forgive me!<strong>

**~Avery XOXO**


	5. Books are Dangerous

**AN: Hey guys! Hopefully you're having or have had a great Thanksgiving. I wanted to post this chapter because it is a holiday and you deserve a little present, especially after the huge gap between updates last time. This is another important-ish "set-up" chapter so I hope it's not too boring. Also, watch for a one shot from this story of Jace and Clary's picnic date that led to the twinisies. :) It will only be rated T, however, so it's all good. :)**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

><p>Jace POV<p>

I jerked awake from another terrifying nightmare. I was drenched in sweat and my heart was racing more than it did during a fight. This one was no different than any other nightmare-it was about Clary; She was being tortured, more specifically she was in the process of being hung by her thumbnails. I shivered once more.

I got up and took a shower, but not before thinking that I shouldn't be doing any of these things. Clary has been kidnapped and I have the audacity to take a shower? How could I be so _mundane_? I should be out saving her. The water ran cold so I got out and got ready for the day.

Everybody else was already awake when I got down the stairs and they all looked at me strangely-I could guess why. The circles under my eyes were more pronounced than normal and I looked how I felt-exhausted. But that didn't matter because what mattered was getting Clary safe.

Magnus decided to speak up then. "Hey, Blondie, I got something. I think you're going to like this."

* * *

><p>Clary POV<p>

I was starving. Malcolm wasn't generous with food, even for a person of one; and I was eating for three. I had bruises along my arms and legs, but he kept away from the belly, presumably to keep my precious children alive. At that moment, however, Malcolm came in with a tray of crackers and hummus, pickles and ice cream, and big glass of water.

I eyed it all suspiciously but my hunger won out and I gobbled the food down, not long before I chugged the entire glass of water, only it wasn't water. It tasted good and sweet, almost as if honey was added to it. I kind of wanted more, but withheld any requests to Malcolm.

Malcolm left and I quietly exited the room because I had noticed the alarm was sensitive. I mimicked the slight way Malcolm had to turn his body to get out the door and managed to free myself from my prison cell unnoticed. I walked along the hallway and crept into a huge gigantic library that resembled the one in the Institute in New York.

I started crying then because I missed my family and friends so much. I missed Jace so much. I wished he was here to hug me and comfort me.

I walker over to the far side of the room where it looked as though somebody had just left. There were random books scattered throughout the area, and many stacked up on the floor. There were also a couple of notebooks with a messy scrawl on each page I could see.

I didn't want to touch or mess anything up, for fear of the person who was working in here before would notice the area had changed. I quickly scanned the book and they all seemed uninteresting at first; however, I noticed they all were about ancient rules and the foundation to the Shadowhunter world. I decided to take a few peeks into the notebooks and put them back exactly where I found them.

One notebook contained letters, all had the same of two different handwritten styles: the messy one I saw earlier and a much neater one that made it a lot easier for me to read. Thank the angels for me being able to read somebody else's private letters. All the letters started talking about the fourth mortal instrument that nobody seems to know anything about. Apparently, however, this guy knows more than the average Joe.

Long ago there had been a riddle given to Jonathan Shadowhunter's brother to try and find the fourth mortal instrument that would be more powerful than the rest. The riddle, from what I could read, went like this:

**Used by our ancestors far and wide**

**these are better the bigger, because it strengthens the pride**

**Azza, Belial, and Rahab alike**

**they all miss these because they represent the bright**

**mortals don't have these**

**for the power is too great**

**only the most special type of creature**

**can have this "trait"**

What the hell did all that mean? I didn't have time to think about before I heard the door to the library start to open. I, of course, in like all the mundane movies, ripped out the page from the notebook and stuffed into my pocket. There was nowhere to hide in the room that was large enough to conceal my ever growing belly so I ran head on to the door.

I gripped a heavy book and rammed it into the person that was coming in. Well, it turns out it was poor, poor, Alec, who always seemed to get the bad end of my quickly thought out plans. "What are you doing here?" I yelled at him. I then instantly quieted my voice because I remembered the circumstances that we were in. "I am so sorry. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just remind me to never interrupt your reading time ever again."

"Are the others here? Is Jace?"

Right at that moment, Jace came bolting in through the door and I barely gave him time to stop before I jumped into his arms. I kissed Jace with all the passion I could muster in my half-exhausted state.

After what felt like hours, Jace put me down and I smiled up at him. But something was wrong. My throat was very tight and dry all of the sudden. I lurched forward and started dry heaving. I fell on the floor and faded out of consciousness, the last thing I saw being Jace's concerned golden eyes.

* * *

><p>Jace POV<p>

* * *

><p>I had to get Clary out. Quick. It had been pretty easy getting here. Magnus' friend Catarina Loss had recently met up with Malcolm two weeks prior and had bought some different potion ingredients from her. She had also sold him some Apate plant, which has its own "tracking" powder that mixes with the air and leaves a trail. Then Magnus had portaled us to the destinantion and here we are.<p>

But now Clary has just passed out and I have no idea why. By the angel, what if it's the babies?

I pick Clary up and Alec follows behind me as we exit the room. We make it out to the hallway and so far the coast is clear. I must have jinxed myself because right then two demons came at us, one from each end. Alec quickly wen to work and he drew his seraph blade. I set Clary down as gently as I could and got knocked in the head by the demon on the way up.

It got another punch in my gut but I was used to it, so I drew my own seraph blade and swung into action. I sliced and got a good scrape on the demon's arm. He used his own arms to slash my face but I jumped up, grabbed a bar on the ceiling, and punched it in the mouth. I struck the final blow and the deed was done.

Alec had just finished his demon, so I picked Clary up and we were on our way again. We were stopped by one more demon, but made it outside and dashed into the portal that Magnus had waiting for us.

* * *

><p>Jace POV<p>

*1 day later*

Clary has just stirred from her sleep. She looks so fragile but I know her better than that. She is so strong and I knew she would overcome whatever is happening to her. She awoke slowly but surely. She sat up and immediately saw me. She brightened up and hugged me with all her might. She asked for some water, so I got some.

"What happened to me?"

"You were poisoned with some Dolos poison, also known as the sweet poison. Dolos was an ancient god who was known for deceptive tricks. This poison is deceptive because it looks like water, but actually tastes much sweeter."

"Did it...you know...affect the babies?"

"Not that we know of. Magnus has been trying his best to keep all three of you safe."

Clary started trying to climb out bed. "Whoa, what are you doing? You need to rest."

She gave me a slight smile and said, "I have had a stressful week. I wish to sleep in my own bedroom with you, if you please."

I smiled back, and said, "It would be my upmost pleasure, madame."

Let's just say I had the best night sleep I've had in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so there is Chapter 5. I know this may seem like it rushes the story, but I want the rest of the story to be revolved around Clary's pregnancy and not her kidnapping, so that issue had to be resolved quickly. BUT DON'T FRET because there is still a few more problems for this couple. Stay tuned! <strong>

**Reviews are encouraged. I love constructive criticism but no hate. Byeee!**

**~Avery**


	6. Baby Names and Green Walls

**A/N: HEY GUYSSS! You thought this story was given up on, didn't you? Well, it was, but I decided to try to continue writing it when I got a surge of inspiration this past weekend. SO here is Chapter 6, the miraculous chapter that nobody thought would make it. **

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

><p>"Ow, ow, ow!" I yell in pain for the umpteenth time. The babies have started to kick, and kick, and, you guessed it, kick. I feel like they're about to burst open my stomach.<p>

Jace flies into the room, half dressed, and says, "What's wrong?!"

"The babies are starting to kick again. I feel like my ribs are bruised."

Jace looks at me with concern, but adoration as well. He walks over to me and gives me one of his "Jace" hugs, ones that wrap me up and make me feel like nobody can hurt me or my babies. We let go and I start crying again because I just don't understand how I could have gotten so lucky to have had somebody like Jace. Crying however does not bother Jace anymore and he just kisses my temple and tells me he loves me.

"I love you too Jace. Now let's go get finished getting dressed."

We were traveling to Alicante for a meeting with the Council. It was about the Fourth Mortal Instrument and the clues I had found. Wow, I couldn't wait. Sigh.

* * *

><p>Izzy POV<p>

"Oh, come on Alec! Just hurry up already. We have to leave in 10 minutes!"

Alec just glares at me and finishes painting that one last spot on the wall that I hadn't been able to reach. I had painted the room in front of Clary and Jace's, the room which will be the twins', and I couldn't wait to see how the room turns out when I'm done. We painted it a light green color, because we still don't know what gender the babies will be. The room is going to have a stuffed animal theme because I couldn't decide on one animal.

I look around, decide that Alec didn't screw anything up, and leave the room. It's been so hard to keep the room a surprise from Jace and Clary. I hope they like it. I'm going to show them it tonight after we get back from this meeting in Alicante.

Alec and I walk towards the garden outside the Institute. Clary doesn't want to create a Portal because they make her tired, so Magnus is going to create one for us.

Jace, Clary, and Magnus are already there when we arrive so Magnus says, "Oh look, if it isn't Isabelle, fashionably late as always. And, my, Alexander, you look dashing as well." He winks at Alec and Alec's face turns a dark shade of pink. I smile because they have such a cute relationship.

"Alright, now that we've got that out of the way, can we go now?" Jace complains, as if he was a five year old.

Magnus doesn't say anything, just turns around, and creates the Portal. We all walk through it and the cold feeling swirls around me. The ground comes fast, but I'm ready for it and roll. I land right on my feet.

We all walk to the Council Hall, and discover we are the last people to show up. Oops.

Jia Penhallow stands up and says, "Alright, everybody, now that we all her, we can discuss the matter at hand: the Fourth Mortal Instrument. Clarissa, I trust you brought the document you found?"

Clary nods and awkwardly waddles to Jia and hands the paper to her.  
>Jia reviews it for a moment and then hands it to the rest of the Council. They all discuss the paper for a moment and then Jia asks, "Does anybody have any idea what it could be, or where it could be?"<p>

Nobody speaks for a minute. But then a tiny voice speaks up, and says, "I have an idea."

* * *

><p>Clary POV<p>

I would have never thought of that. So clever. It has to be it. It all makes sense. She is truly smart.

Emma Carstairs had figured it out: the Fourth Mortal Instrument was angel wings. Now, if we could just figure out where they are located. They must be more powerful than all the other three.

We all travel back to the Institute and there I decide to go and take a nap because I'm exhausted from walking. Opening the door, I hear a bump in the room in front of mine. I slowly push open the door, and gasp at what I see. Izzy is pushing a crib into the corner of the dried, but freshly painted room.

"Oh my gosh, Iz! You did all this?"

She smiles and says, "You weren't supposed to see it until tonight but yes I did. I wanted to design the nursery for you because I know you've been stressed, so I wanted to at least take that burden off your shoulders."

I am starting to cry so I just hug her. She hugs me back and asks, "well do you like it?"

"Are you kidding me? I love it! Wait, give me a second, JACE! COME HERE PLEASE!"

Jace runs into the room with a look of confusion on his face, but then he notices the room's new décor. His face brightens up instantly. "Oh my god. I love it." He notices Izzy and asks, "Izzy did you do all this?"

Izzy just nods her head yes, almost bashfully, and I've never seen Izzy do anything bashfully. Jace and I hug her one more time before we head to our bedroom.

Jace and I lay down together and just start talking.

4 hours later, we have gotten on to the subject of baby names.

I say, "If it's two girls, I think their names should be Olivia and Violet. If it's two boys, Ethan and Eli. If it's one of each gender, I think it should be Ethan and Olivia. Do you like that idea?"

Jace looks at me, gives me a chaste kiss, and says, "I love you. And I absolutely love those names too. I think they're perfect."

I smile at him and lay my head on his chest, finally getting the chance to take that nap.

* * *

><p><strong>SO, did you guys like it? Please give a review because like always they are encouraged! And on a random side note, what songs (if any) do you guys listen to while writing? I've been loving "Love Me Like You Do" by Ellie Goulding and "Leaving California" by Maroon 5. Anyways, thanks for reading! XOXOX<strong>

**~Avery**


	7. Brownie Waffles FTW

**So here is Chapter 7 everybody! I really hope you guys enjoy it and want to continue reading! And if you have any suggestions as to what you would like to see happen in this story, please let me know! Thanks!**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

><p>"-Yep, oomph, ah, gosh I've almost got-phew!" Yes! I actually got out of bed by myself for once! You might laugh now but it's not funny when your belly gets so big that getting out of bed becomes a round of Wipeout. I walk to the kitchen and start making a brownie waffle which is just brownie batter poured into a waffle iron. I make 3 and top them each with 3 scoops of Ben &amp; Jerry's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough. Oh my gosh. I may have just accidentally created a food heaven. I involuntarily moaned at how good the taste was when-<p>

-Jace walked into the room. Of course. "Wow, Clary, I've been replaced by a waffle. I had thought only I could make you make those sounds." The little bastard smirked as he said that.

"Nope. This brownie makes me feel real good inside." I smile innocently up at him.

His smile vanishes rather quickly. He says, "Clary, look behind you!"

I make a grave mistake and turn around. When I find that nothing is there and turn back, all 3 of my waffles have disappeared along with Jace.

I start crying and walk towards my room. I'm bawling by the time I get there. Jace comes out of nowhere with a big smile on his face that goes away real quick when he notices I'm crying. "Clary, don't cry, don't cry. You know it was a joke. Look, come here." He opened my bedroom door and I gasped.

He had set up a small square table and put two candles in the middle of it. On one end was my plates of waffles and on the other end was eggs and bacon for him. I hugged him hard and gave him a long, sweet kiss. We pull back after an eternity and sat down to eat. It was the perfect breakfast date.

And then afterwards I rewarded him with something that involved the bed, no clothes, and the taste of brownies and bacon somehow mixing together.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, after a luxurious nap, I get a call from my mother.<p>

"Hey Clary. How are you?"

"I'm fine mom. How are you?'

"I'm fine. Are the babies ok?"

"Yes, mom. Why are you asking this all of the sudden?"

"I've just been having this feeling that something's not right. It's just a feeling though."

"Mom, I'm sure the babies are okay. I have an appointment anyway this afternoon so I'll be sure they're ok then. Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Clary."

We hung up after that and I realized I needed to get ready for my appointment. I wonder what I should wear? Yoga pants or yoga pants? I guess I'll go with the yoga pants. (And, no they are not even the cute ones. They are the maternity kind. Bluh.)

* * *

><p>I walked up to Dr. Lovelace's office with Jace on my right side. We walked in and she was already waiting for us so we followed her into the room. I laid down and the cold gel that she has to place on my stomach still made me jump. She moved this special tool all around my stomach. She got a concerned look on her face that made me remember my mother and I's conversation on the phone yesterday.<p>

I start panicking and say, "Dr. Lovelace what's wrong? Is there something wrong with my babies?"

She looked at me and smiled. "Clary, there's nothing wrong at all. In fact-"

Just then a vile looking demon crawled up from a newly-formed hole and stabbed Dr. Lovelace with its claws. Jace was up in an instant and flipped over the table (badass, I know, I know) with a knife in his hand that surely came from one of his many hiding spots for weapons in his clothes. He swung the blade in an arc and stabbed the demon in the heart. Just then two more demons came from the hole.

I realized something then. I needed to close that hole. Because even though Jace was the best Shadowhunter around, even he couldn't fight a forever-going battle of demon after demon. I slipped my stele out of its spot on my thigh and walked over to the other side of the room unnoticed. I placed my stele to the floor and started drawing a rune.

Right then a rock somehow came flying at me and I almost threw up from the pain. I was dizzy and fading fast, but with every ounce of strength I could muster, I finished the rune that would close the hole.

I passed out as I saw Jace kill the last demon.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the infirmary in the Institute. Jace was sleeping peacefully so I slowly crawled out of bed (I couldn't really go fast anyway) and walked out of the room.<p>

Magnus was sitting on a bench right outside the door that I didn't even know was there.

"Clary, I'm so glad you're awake! I hope you don't mind, but I looked at the babies while you were asleep. And let me just say, Dr. Love-what was her name again?'

"Dr. Lovelace."

"Well, anyway, Dr. Lovelace had some very exciting news to share with you. Go wake up Jace and I'll tell you both at the same time."

I was confused but excited at the same time. I went to go wake up Jace wondering what could possibly be the exciting news.

* * *

><p><strong>Three guesses as to what the exciting news is? ;)<strong>

**So anyway, there was Chapter 7! Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I would say I'm sorry for the long wait for the update, but I feel so repetitive when I say it. Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**As always, reviews are encouraged and extremely appreciated! Byeee! :-)**

**~Avery**


	8. LA Institute Part One

**YAYYYYYYYYYY! CHAPTER 8 IS FINALLY UP!**

**Well, this is Part One ;)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

Jace and I both sat on the bed waiting anxiously to hear the good news. Magnus started pacing around the room, obviously trying to find the right way to word it.

Jace says, "You, know Magnus, I could be doing a bunch of other things right now; like kissing my beautiful girlfriend, or staring at myself in the mirror, or-"

Magnus waved him off with his hand. "Oh stop it. Okay listen up."

Jace mumbled something like "that's what we've been doing for the past 10 minutes."

Magnus just gives him a look and starts talking again, "Well, ok, so uhm you know how you thought you were going to have twins? Well uhm.." Magnus seemed so uncharacteristically flustered.

Jace on the other hand, was frustrated, and said, "Damn Magnus just spit it out. We usually can't shut you up."

Magnus didn't react to what Jace just said and blurted out, "Clary's actually having triplets and I think that they're gonna be special, I'm not exactly sure how, but they are. I'm still researching."

I'm shocked at first but then Magnus' words really sink in. I'm having triplets! Three little Jaces or three little Clarys or a mixture of both! Oh wow, I couldn't wait now!

But I couldn't help the underlying fear that I had of not being able to raise my kids right. That Valentine' genes would slowly build up and wrap around me, infecting my brain, causing me to be like him, to be a monster.

I looked up then, from staring at the floor as if it had all the answers, and into my other half's eyes, whose eyes stared right back into mine. He seemed to notice my doubt, my fear; but of course he would have, for this was the man who had stripped all the pieces of me away, one at a time, had seen everything I had to offer, and connected me back together again.

His eyes showed me everything I needed to be shown right then: his trust in me that I could do this, his belief in me to be a good parent. But also his love for me shown through the most, telling me he'd be with me every step of the way.

And then big fat tears started rolling down my cheeks, blurring my vision of big golden orbs that had just been giving me strength. And then Jace was there, wrapping his Shadowhunter-trained-muscular arms around me, forming an atmosphere of Jace and Jace alone. I breathed in his scent of Sunshine and my mind cleared of all my foggy thoughts.

We lied down together then, our legs intertwined, and our arms encircling each other, as we fell asleep in a safe cocoon, at least if only for a little while.

* * *

><p>I was shaken awake by Jace, urgently telling me to get up. I waddled out of bed and shrugged on a jacket, rushing towards the loud voice of Alec yelling from some room in the Institute. I did my best pregnant-run and found myself in a stampede of sorts, all of us heading to the library, where Alec's voice had gone uncharacteristically loud.<p>

I was vaguely aware of Church running along beside us. Jem had let Jace take care of him for a few weeks before he would return to take him back wherever him and Tessa would be staying.

We all proceeded into the library, where Alec was pacing in front of the big windows, with Isabelle hovering near him.

"Oh thank God! We've received new on the Mortal Wings. We're needed in the LA Institute right now." Alec rushed out in a hurry.

Jace looked up to me then. I could tell he was confused, but relieved that we might have some news. I walked over to him and leaned up to give him a kiss, while slipping my hand into his back pocket, grabbing his stele.

I smirked at his confused, almost dazed glance at my right hand, which now held the Shadowhunter tool. I said, "Well I guess I will open a Portal. No reason to call Magnus." I winked at Alec, who would still blush at any mention of Magnus' name.

I opened the Portal, its edges flaring out until it grew into its full size. Everybody lined up, almost like a lunch line in a mundane school, for what I remember of it. Alec stepped through first, then Isabelle, then Simon (who didn't talk much and looked confused a lot of the time), next was Jace, who stepped through after only one more kiss from me and an encouraging glance. I looked back behind me and breathed deeply, before plunging into the Portal's cold claws.

* * *

><p>I cradled my belly as I fell, angling so I would fall more on my back side, trying to protect my babies the best I could. The blunt of the fall was cushioned by Jace, whom I had fallen on top of. He just gave me a goofy smile before scrambling up and offering me a hand. I willingly took it and dusted off the access dirt I had collected from the yard we had landed on. I could see the Institute in the near distance.<p>

We all walked to the front door and knocked, even though we could have gotten in just for our Shadowhunter blood. A blonde teenager opened the door, who I recognized as Emma Carstairs. She smiled and hugged me before greeting everyone else. She invited us in and allowed us to follow her to the library of this Institute.

"Julian and all the others are waiting in the library." I remember hearing from somewhere that Julian and Emma had become Parabaiti and it was obvious the way she spoke about him, the way she spoke about him now, that she cared for him a lot, maybe even a little _too _much to just be Parabaiti, since its a forbidden love.

My heart lurched towards her. I would never forget the time in my life that I myself had experienced forbidden love, when Jace and I had both been deceived into believing that we were siblings. It was the worst time of my life, seeing the love of my life, my soulmate, whatever you wished to call Jace in relation to me, not be able to love me and me him. He made me whole, he completed me in a way that nobody else ever would, and without him for those few months, had left me broken. Yeah, I was perfectly fine with Valentine going to hell for what he did.

The library was bigger than the New York Institute, but not by square feet, but by height. Its ceiling rose so high I felt as if my neck would break before I would locate the top. I circled around, as fascinated as i had been the first time I had set eyes upon the library I had grown familiar with at home.

Arthur Blackthorn had an amused look on his face as the guests stopped in front of him, all with patient yet attentive faces on (except maybe Jace, who was rarely patient for anything).

Arthur's deep voice boomed throughout the baronial room, echoing from the tall walls. "Welcome, fellow Nephilim, to the Los Angeles Institute. I am sure you are here on account of the news concerning the Mortal Wings?"

We murmured our agreement and nodded as well.

"It seems the Clave has withheld information-" Jace snorted at that, "-and has just now informed _me _of the whereabouts of the Seelie Queen and her plan to obtain the Mortal Wings. Years ago, Jonathan Shadowhunter called upon an angel, whom raised out of Lake Lyn, holding a sword and a cup, both of which are still with us today. Now, angels obviously have wings, so it's natural to believe that the Mortal Wings would have been the set that the angel Jonathan called upon had on his back. This angel, as you also know, was Angel Raziel. Now what you may not know: years after Raziel had been summoned in front of Jonathan Shadowhunter, he had been stripped of his wings, similarly how Shadowhunters are stripped of their marks. He was sentenced to a century of life without wings, as a punishment, for something that we do not know. However, we do know, in the time that he was stripped of his wings, somebody, had stolen his wings, for an angel's wings holds great power. That somebody: Roderick Morgenstern."

No shocker there. Apparently to be a Morgernstern, you had to be some vicious bitch. As for the other information, that really _was _a shocker. Why was Raziel stripped of his wings? What did Roderick do with the wings, and more importantly, how did _he get a hold of an angel's wings?!_

_It _seemed that everybody was taking it all in, ruminatively processing all the information. Jace drifted over to me, and whispered in my ear, "Be glad you did get angel blood. Who would have known _what _type of bitch you would have been if you didn't." He was smiling as he said it, and I knew he meant no harm, but I couldn't help the fear crept up in me, strangling me in its strong grip, taunting me with words of how I would end up with the same fate of bringing shame to the Morgenstern name. I turned away from Jace, and silently cried, before hurriedly waddling out of the room, in hopes of an escape.

* * *

><p>Jace POV<p>

I was confused as Clary left, and a tiny bit hurt. Why would she run off like that? Didn't she trust me enough to be able to confide in me?

Isabelle just shook her head at me and ran after the door that had just clicked shut.

Alec and I walked closer to where Arthur was residing, thoughtfully sipping his tea. I asked, "What does this have to do with the Seelie Queen?"

Arthur smiled sadly and said, "Roderick Morgenstern left his first wife to go and live with the Seelie Queen. If there was anyone he would have entrusted the wings too, it would have been the Faerie Queen herself."

* * *

><p>Isabelle POV<p>

I found Clary crying in a spare bedroom, with Emma Carstairs rubbing circles, comforting her in a way I should have been. I slowed my run to a walk and stepped in the room. I tentatively knocked on the door that was already ajar. Clary lifted her head up and one corned of her mouth quirked up.

"Hey Clare, how are you feeling?"

She sighed and replied, "I'm ok now. But my pregnancy hormones had just been acting up and hearing about my malicious family didn't really help. But really I've cried it out. I appreciate you coming to check on me though." She smiled, albeit how forced it was, I wasn't sure) but I could tell there was something else there. I didn't push it though; she would tell me when she was ready, if she was ready.

Our trio walked back to the library where Jace and Alec were both pale in the face. There may have even been a greenish tint to their cheeks. I brushed it off and walked to Jace and whispered in his ear, "Take care of your girl tonight. She's had a rough day." He immediately had color in his face again. He had a look of determination too, although any body who didn't know him could see the concern in his eyes as well.

He nodded and murmured, "Thanks Iz."

I was already walking toward my brother, not letting him see the satisfied grin that I had placed on my face.

* * *

><p>Back to Clary POV<p>

I was too weak to create a Portal, so we decided to sleep in the Institute and return to New York in the morning. Jace and I had our own room, while Izzy and Alec would both receive the pleasure of sleeping in separate bedrooms, instead of sleeping in the same one, as they had done when they were both little kids.

We said goodnight and all of us retired to our rooms for the evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like Part One!<strong>

**I had fun writing this chapter, despite how stressful it was.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASEEEE! I love hearing from you guys! **

**Also, did you know the Mortal Instruments is being made into a TV Series?! Omg I can't wait! **

**Bye (for now!) ;)**

**~Avery**


	9. I Love You (LA Institue Part Two)

**Hello...it's me? Hey guys! I know it's been months and honestly nothing I can say can express how sorry I am. So anyway, this chapter IS a little bit shorter than usual but it is all I've got. I hope you enjoy! (-: **

***This becomes a..er uhm smexy scene, and if that makes you uncomfortable, you may either want to read with caution or not to read at all. It's not graphic, but I just wanted to put a warning out there.**

* * *

><p>"Clary, are you alright?"<p>

Jace took one look at her and knew that she wasn't. She looked so pained, so broken. Her beautiful green eyes were missing their usual brightness that always lit up her whole entire face. God, he wanted to wrap her in his arms and hold every crack and broken piece of her; hold her up until she was strong enough to do it herself. Clary was strong, and that's why the few rare moments Jace saw her like this; fragile and weak, it broke his own heart and made him want to crush anything and everything that could make Clary feel like that.

He walked over to where she sat on the bed and brushed the few curls that had slipped out of her bun away from her face. He rubbed her back gently, like he had grown use to over the course of her pregnancy. He loved being able to comfort her and knowing that he could be the one person to comfort her when no one else could. He looked at her now, her lips turned in a frown, lips chapped, and her freckles standing out more than normal due to her pale complexion. He leaned in so his forehead rested against hers. "Clary, what's wrong? You can tell me, you know that."

She took a deep breath and looked up. She slowly started to say, "I..I just," Another deep breath. "I'm just so scared. What you said earlier about the angel blood in my veins-"

At this, Jace visually paled and immediately began to say, "Clary I'm s-" She cut him off with just one look. "I know you didn't mean anything by it. But I can't help the fear that suffocates me whenever I think about who I am. I'm a Morgenstern, when it boils down to it. I have Morgenstern blood. And we Morgensterns tend to be fucked up people. And I can't handle that. I can't handle knowing that I could screw up our lives together, God Jace, _our childrens' _lives, and I feel like there's a pressure on me to be bigger than my name. And that...that scares me more than anything else."

Jace hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear, "Clary, baby, you could _never _ruin our lives or our childrens lives. You are the gentlest and most kindhearted person I have ever met. You are not fucked up in anyway. And you couldn't fuck up anything, especially something like our futures together. You are my future and I have never put so much trust in anyone as I have in you. And I've never wanted you to feel any pressure. You are bigger than your name naturally. You are you, and there's _absolutely nothing fucked up about that. _I love you so much. I've loved you forever, and will love you forever more. You are the other half of my soul and there's no one else I would want to dive into the future of raising our kids than with you."

Clary was sniffling and slow tears trailed down her face. Her frown had been pulled up at the edges, into a slight smile. Jace brushed her tears away and she leaned into kiss him. Jace held her gently by her face and caressed her cheeks as she laid herself down on their temporary bed in the guest bedroom of the institute. She looked at him above her, her own personal angel, and she ran her hands through his golden halo of hair and said, "Jace, I love you. I want this. Right now."

His golden eyes brightened and he nodded. He leaned down and took her lips with his own and slowly kissed her, being as gentle as she needed at the moment. He left sweet kisses on her neck while he pulled off her shirt. She blushed as he looked over her stomach and her stretch marks. But he just bent down and lightly kissed each one with a loving touch. Next came her pants, then his shirt and pants, till only their undergarments were the barriers from keeping them becoming one. Jace placed kisses from her head, to her stomach, then up and down her legs, everywhere she wanted his lips to be; and ultimately, everywhere she needed his lips to be. He whispered words of love with each kiss, worshipping and praising her body with each slight touch. She was lost in the sensation of Jace; his smell, his touch, his body. And then the moment when they became one. They were one in every possible way. Their souls aligned at their edges, their emotions clashed together in the most breathtaking way and their bodies were two puzzle pieces, destined to find each other by whatever force made life in the first place.

And then they were rising up as one and both came crashing down together in the most blissful waves and Jace held her in the most comforting way. She fell asleep like that, tucked into Jace's arm in a peaceful state that would extend her to even more peaceful dreams.

* * *

><p>Clary's eyes fluttered open and she saw the sunshine streaming in through the windows until her eyes could focus on her own sunshine standing in front of her, smiling the bright smile of his that she loved. She noticed the tray in his hands with peanut butter toast and eggs with cheese on it. Her stomach grumbled at the thought of it. Jace helped her sit up and placed the tray in front of her, while climbing into bed to wrap his arm around her while she ate. She sat in that unfamiliar bedroom, feeling the most content she had in a while.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SO YEP, that's it. I WILL TRY TO GET AN UPDATING SCHEDULE. PROMISE.<strong>

***Also, I'm writing this late at night through sleepy eyes and a sleepy brain. I apologize for the cringe-worthy mistakes.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! :)**

**Bye for now**

**~Avery**


End file.
